ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:WindMarine12/Warsztat
Witaj, ! Aktualnie przebywasz w warsztacie użytkownika WindMarine12. Na stronie tej zawarte są treści z nadchodzących odcinków, dlatego ostrzegam przed ogromnymi spoilerami! Czytasz na własne ryzyko! Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja Inny sposób Może w końcu przydaloby się skończyć ten odcinek i przy okazji całą serię... ---- Na orbitę błękitnej planety wlatuje flota Vilgaxian. W jednym z ogromnych statków przebywa Vilgax, który wypowiada wojnę o Ziemię złemu Benowi 10.000, który wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami przejął siedzibę Hydraulików. Setki mniejszych odrzutowców bojowych wylatuje z większych statków wprost do Bellwood. Alternatywny Tennyson wysyła w bój hordy kontrolowanych przez techadońskie systemy dronów Defensa, które rozpoczynają ostrzeliwanie wrogich jednostek. Cywile starają się opuścić strefę walki, w czym pomagają im pomocnicy Hydraulików. Tymczasem kurz po ogromnej eksplozji opada i oczom przybyłej drużyny 10.000 ukazuje się wielki krater otoczony zniszczonymi budynkami. W centrum rozpadliny Kevin dostrzega nieruchome ciało Reverso, które szybko powraca do ludzkiej formy Bena. Bohaterowie zeskakują do zagłębienia, aby obudzić nieprzytomnego Tennysona. Gdy prośby Julii o oprzytomnienie nie dają pożądanego efektu, Levin uderza przyjaciela, natychmiast go budząc. Zdezorientowany Ben nie pamięta co się stało, jednak Gwendolyn szybko przypomina mu obecną sytuację. W tym momencie nad krater przylatuje grupa robotów Defensy, która oddaje salwę w kierunku herosów. Anodytka generuje tarczę z many, za pomocą której ochrania towarzyszów i sukcesywnie wyprowadza kontratak. Dysk z energii życiowej przecina parę robotów. ^To chyba z 2015 roku jest xD Blaze Episode 1 Peaceful night in suburb of Palin. Two dark figures are walking through the street. Shadows casted by high alien buildings are covering their silhouettes. Only light in the darkness at this moment was a head of flaming guy named Blaze. (Yay! It's me!) They entered the nightclub, where different aliens and cosmic scumbags often sat and watched prostitutes or drank galactic beer. People are saying that it is the best damn beer in the whole galaxy. (Well, imo it is just good. But, let's get back to story) Blaze and his partner passed through the crowd and they made they way towards the back office. Bartender looked at the new visitors and ignored them. One of the clients got up and went after strangers. As they reached the room, a thug approached. :- Hands up. - thug started to frisk them. :- Enjoying yourself, pal? - said Blaze. :- Oh, yeah, you're a comedian now. :- Nice warm welcome. - said Blaze's companion and then another man arrived. :- They're both clean. Man appeared on the scene. He was tall but slim (And had fours arms! Freakin' FOUR ARMS!) and his henchmen were calling him "Lonzo". :- My apologies - he said - One can't be too careful. :- Mr. Lonzo I guess? - asked Blaze's partner. :- Mr. Livaan and Mr. Blaze. :- That's right. :- Do you have it? - said Lonzo without unnecessary time-wasting. :- Let's see the dough first. - Livaan snapped. Lonzo looked at the alien piercingly. He called Fin, who carried big suitcase. Man opened locks and showed Blaze and Livaan many shards of Taydenite - It's all there. Now let's see it. - Blaze and Livaan glanced at each other. Then Livaan take out a case with some illegal weapons and placed it on table between them. :- I'll need to authenticate it. - said Lonzo. :- Of course. - Livaan opened the case and rotates it, so Lonzo can see content. Meanwhile Blaze took one of the shards of expensive material and looked at it closely. Lonzo used a special device that scanned weapons. :- Well, it appears to be genuine. :- Well, of course it's genuine. - said sarcastically Livaan. :- If I may ask... - begun fourarmed mobster - ...how did you to come into this? :- Does it matter? - asked Blaze's companion. :- I assume not. :- Hold on a minute. - Blaze took another shard and crushed it in his hand - Liv, this is fake. Livaan took a handful of shards. :- I assure you, Mr. Blaze... :- Whoa, whoa, you're right. What the fuck are you tryin' to pull here, huh? - stated Livaan. :- Perhaps I should be asking you. :- This is bullshit. - shouted Blaze and placed his hand on case to close it, but Lonzo grabed his arm. - The deal's off pal. :- C'mon, Blaze. Let's get the hell outta here. Lonzo looked at dealers and with perky tone of voice said to them, that they're not really in a position to negotiate. :- Now, give me this weapons, take the case and get the fuck out of here! Blaze tried to ignore him, but one of thugs stopped him. :- While you still can. - continued Lonzo. :- Do as the man says, bitch. - said Fin, which tried to convince flaming alien to hand back suitcase full of weapons, but ultimately he pushed Blaze. The dealers found themselves in a shitty situation. It took only few moments for Blaze to make a plan. He quickly grabbed suitcase and hit Fin. At the same time Livaan punched the closest thug. While the aliens were fighting, Lonzo took the case with illegal weapons and discreetly left the place. Fin delivered two punches on Blaze's face - Come on! - he shouted. It didn't take long to ask. Blaze kicked him, and Fin ran into another thug. :- Is that the best you got? :- He's mine! - Fin hauled and prepared to hit Blaze, but his opponent made counter attack and Fin hit thug that was preparing to attack him too. Livaan hit his enemy's head about table and then grabbed chair and knocked out another gangster. Fin got back to battle and pinned Blaze to the wall. Flaming alien was able to free yourself and counter incoming blow. He made a fast move, kicked his opponent knee and smashed his head about edge of the table. He couldn't gloat over a victory, because Fin pushed him out of window and they landed on the floor in the lower stage of bar. :- Hey, hey! No fights in the bar! - shouted angry bartender, but suddenly a blast of fire smashed on the wall above him - Okay, okay! Blaze ignites himself and making some impressive acrobatics, he shot thugs that cornered him. Livaan appeared behind him and he said to him, that they had to go. When they came to the door big goon bursted into the room. :- Oh fuck... - said tired Blaze. :- Hey there, big fella. :- I got him! - Livaan jumped on the goon. :- Nope, bad idea, dickhead. - said big thug. Then Fin grabbed Liv, and big guy caught Blaze. He pushed him to the toilet right to the urinal. Blaze barely stood up after the hit. :- Oh man, that is nasty. Gimme a sec there, mate. - Blaze pretends to be tired and suddenly attacks goon... but the hit is not hurting him. Thug throws Blaze on the wall. He quickly stands up and starts to hitting his enemy repeatedly. He makes some counter attacks and after charging his fist with heat, he punches him. Goon falls to the ground uncouncious. :- You hurt? - shouted Livaan from another room. :- Just my pride. :- Come on, let's go. We can get out the back. ---- Soon. Unknown episode :- But admit it... you're going to miss this arse. - said Ash.Blaze 1.05: "Zamknięcie" Unknown episode :- Let's dance fellas! - shouted Blaze. Unknown episode :- Man, you're dead... you should definitely go to bed. - Fin shoots in lying dead body. Unknown episode :- They are two types of people. And I hate them both. - said Fin. Unknown episode :- Soo, we're gonna do some random shit. 'Cause we can and we will and we're going to and fuck you, we'll do it. - said Fin. Ragtag Robocze tytuły odcinków * 1.01 "Ragtag" * 1.03 "Complications" * 1.04 "Insecurity"/"Cornered" The War Zone Initiative :- The shot hit her, Tennyson... but it was aimed at me. - said Rook - Goodbye Ben. The next time I speak to you will be to accept your surrender. :- Rook, I have nothing to do with this. - said Ben trying to justify himself, while Julie was trying to stop bleeding on SPOILER stomach. Rook stopped in the doors. Then he looked over his shoulder at Tennyson. :- Does it matter? - said Blonko leaving the house. Outside, Rook sees a medical jet that just have landed near SPOILER house. Two medics came out from the ship, and immediately ran with the stretcher in the direction of body. Then comes Levin. :- SPOILER - asked Kevin. :- Dead. - replied Rook. :- Should we get undercover? There could be other shooters. :- No they accomplished what they wanted. - Rook took a gun from Kevin's hands - Ben will never let this war end. So we'll end it for him. ---- Reacting first, Blonko calls Kevin to catch the shooter. Leaving his family, Levin finds a remote-controlled sniper rifle. As SPOILER dies, Rook realizes that from the angle of the shot, the shooter was most likely aiming at him. Tennyson denies the shooter is one of his, but it seems that the war is set to reignite, once again demanding that people pick a side... Gwiazdeczki ☆☆☆☆☆ (0/5) ★☆☆☆☆ (1/5) ★★☆☆☆ (2/5) ★★★☆☆ (3/5) ★★★★☆ (4/5) ★★★★★ (5/5) Przypisy Kategoria:Użytkownicy